Just a Couple Tips
by Baileaves
Summary: Scout wants to take his relationship with Sniper to the next level, but despite all his talk, he's pretty novice to all that. Thankfully Sniper is more than happy to give him a few pointers.


**A stark contrast from the stuff I usually write. Wanted to try something nice and cutesy, as opposed to the angst and garbage I usually write.**

* * *

"I wanna suck your dick."

"What?" Sniper blinked in surprise.

He and the Scout sat in his camper van. They had been dating for about a month now. It had become almost ritualistic at this point. After dinner they would sit and talk, make out a bit, and then go to bed. They never went any further than kissing, and maybe some light groping. Sniper didn't push him. He would go at whatever pace suited the Bostonian. And if it never got further than just kissing, that would be fine by him.

But tonight, when Scout had come in for their after dinner talk, he seemed to be on edge. His normal rush of words, kicked up a couple notches, and his hands were unable to find a spot to rest. So, when Scout pulled away during the middle of their make out session, Sniper wasn't too surprised. He was just wondering what could be on the young man's mind that would be making him act this way. When those six little words tumbled out of him, Sniper's brain completely shut down.

"I said, I wanna suck-."

"I heard you the first time." Sniper snapped out of his stupor and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Then why'd you say 'what'?" Scout asked in a bothered tone.

"Because… you… I…" Sniper ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"Because, I wasn't expecting you to say _that_!" Sniper cried, before huffing and bringing his voice done into a more serious tone.

"Are you sure you want to Scout? You don't have to if you're too nervous."

"Nervous!?" Scout laughed haughtily.

"I'm not nervous! I'll have you know I am a pro at all that sex stuff! They should be hiring me to teach classes about it. I…" Scout paused when he saw the look Sniper was giving him.

"Okay...maybe I'm a little nervous." Scout said sheepishly.

"I just need a few tips."

Sniper smiled taking Scout's hands in his own.

"I can show you, if you'd like."

"A-Are you sure?" Scout asked.

"Now you're sounding like me!" Sniper laughed and planted a small peck on his lover's lips.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sniper slipped off the cushioned bench and knelt down in front of Scout. He placed his hands on the inside of the young man's thighs. Scout suddenly jerked.

"You okay?" Sniper asked.

"'Course, I'm fine you idiot! Keep going or whatever." Scout said waving his hand indignantly.

The marksman smiled before continuing. He began to rub his hands along Scout's inner thighs, his thumbs kneading through the cloth beneath them. He worked his way inward before massaging Scout's junk. The merc gave a soft mewl at that, before Sniper reached for his belt. He worked on undoing it, then unfastening the button and fly of his pants. Scout lifted his butt, so Sniper could pull his pants down to his ankles. He now looked the other man's semi erect penis dead on. He sat admiring it, still rubbing his hands along his thighs. It felt surreal that the usually cocky and self assured man would let anyone see him this vulnerable. To let someone peel back the mask he would put on for others and be more authentic with him. Scout always tried to put up this front that he was always in control. And Sniper felt honoured to be the one to witness this rare moment.

"Hey, are you just gunna sit there gawking, or are we gunna do this thing?" Scout said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Course, love." Sniper smiled.

The young merc went red at the pet name, shifting his eyes away to admire the blank wall next to him.

"It's always good to start with foreplay." Sniper began explaining, as he softly pumped Scout's prick.

"Make sure that you're lubed up," Sniper said and spat of Scouts cock to demonstrate. He then began sucking and teasing the head, with Scout reacting with small gasps at each motion.

"Make sure you focus on the head, don't go sticking the whole thing down your throat in one go." Sniper said between licking circles around his tip.

"You don't want to make yourself sick, you can always use your hands to help stimulate better."

Sniper continued his illustration, giving several hard pumps with his hand, and darting his tongue around the phallus. He ceased his ministrations, a loud pop following his mouth leaving. He looked up at his lover.

"You get all that?" He asked.

Scout's eyes were half-lidded and far away. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were alight in a bright red. He glanced down at Sniper, his tongue taking a minute to form words.

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

Sniper smiled and planted a kiss on his knee.

"You're cute, you know that?"

He gave a quiet noise of affirmation, still blissed out, mouth hanging open slightly.

Sniper smiled up at him before continuing. Scout was soon moaning, as he worked on his shaft. Scout tangled a hand in the other's hair, as he bucked into him. His hips thrust quickly and harshly. One hard thrust poking Sniper in the back of the throat, making him let out a gagging noise. Scout immediately froze at that, afraid he might have hurt his lover.

"S-Shit, sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's okay," Sniper said "Glad to see your enjoying yourself. Let me know when you're close."

He quickly went back in, and Scout bit his lip, trying not to rut quite as sharply. Sniper's tongue continued to dart around the younger man's cock and his free hand rubbed from the inside of his thigh and down to work at his balls.

Scout's breathing became louder and heavier as he felt himself approaching his climax.

"Ah, f-fuck, Snipes. I'm gonna…"

Hearing the cue, Sniper pulled back slightly and braced himself. Scout came with a choked out moan, his legs going rigid and his toes curling. As Scout came down from his high, Sniper reached up from his position to his counter. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the box that sat there and cleaned to two of them up. After wading up the tissues and tossing them in the trash, he tilted Scouts chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. Sniper smiled looking into those half lidded, stormy blue eyes. Scout gave a small smile as well and reached his arms around the other's shoulders.

Suddenly, Scout snapped up into a standing position and roughly pushed Sniper down into the seat he had been sitting in.

"'Kay, my turn now!" Scout cried.

"Jesus…" Sniper cried as his butt met harshly with the chair below him.

"You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"What, you gunna fry your pacemaker old man?" Scout smirked up at him.

"I'm not that much older than you, you know." Sniper retorted.

"You sure? Cuz, I think I saw some gray hairs comin' in, pops."

"You shut your bloody mouth!"

Sniper took his hat and slammed it into the young man's face, in an attempt to silence him.

Scout flicked the hat back over his head properly and gave another mischievous smirk.

"Oi, it's me Snoipah! Let's go wrastle some kangaroos and cook some shrimp on the barbie, mate!"

Sniper's hand flew to the bridge of his nose again, he tried to screw up his face into that of annoyance, but he couldn't help the stifled laughter that permeated through tight lips.

"I'd keep your day job, mate." Sniper said taking his hat back.

"Says you!" Scout laughed. He sighed before going quiet, staring at the Sniper's legs.

"You okay, Scout?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I just…"

Scout trailed off biting his bottom lip. Sniper leaned in seriously.

"Look, mate, you still don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It's not that! I wanna do this I just… I'm just worried I'll do a shitty job of it."

Sniper planted a kiss on the man's head, and tilted his chin up to look at him.

"That doesn't matter, just having you here with me is all that matters."

Scout looked up at him quietly for a moment before smirking.

"Ha, fag."

"Says you."

Scout blushed, smirking as he looked back to Snipers groin. Tentatively, he reached out and began to rub his hands on the clothed area. When Sniper gave out a hum of approval, Scout began working on getting the other's pants down. Sniper watched him fondly; noting the way the Scout moved his hands, how his brow creased slightly in concentration and the deep set blush on his cheeks. Sniper couldn't help smiling as he stared at the man in pure adoration.

Once Scout had gotten Snipers pants down he quickly and eagerly began sucking and licking on the head of the other's dick. The moaning of the man spurring the youngster on.

Scout did as was shown to him, lapping and sucking at the tip of Snipers penis, while massaging the base of his cock with his hand.

Sniper could already feel himself closing in on his climax. The young man, was working him quickly; eager to help the other reach orgasm. It seemed nothing the Scout did was ever slow. He never had the patience for it.

"Ah...fuck. Scout, I'm almost there." The marksman panted out. This seemed to spur the youth of further, as he quickened his already speedy pace. His cheeks were concave with the amount of force he was sucking with.

The growl that tumbled out of the Sniper was the last warning he was able to give before hitting a white climax.

Scout pulled back, semen spilling from his lips, rubbing Sniper's cock to milk out every last drop.

Sniper took in heavy breaths of air as Scout reached for the same tissue box, as the other had before. Wiping up his face, and the subsequent mess on his lover, Scout deposited the used tissues into the bin.

Sniper felt the hot breath on his skin, before a pair of tan arms enveloped his neck. Scout made himself comfortable on the others lap, and kissed his partner deeply. The Australian's hand found the small of the other's back, while the Bostonian's became tangled in a jungle of almond hair.

Once they eventually parted lips, the two sat wrapped in each other's arms for some time. Simply enjoying each other's company.

"So, how did I do?" The voice whispered out into the quiet of soft breaths and beating hearts.

Baby blue eyes, met stormy gray's.

A small peck was planted on a forehead.

"Just perfect."


End file.
